


Little Pride

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil stuff, Gen, do not post to other site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: Vergil was in a meeting when the school called him and Nero found himself in a trouble that wasn't even his own fault.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Little Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMuzzMuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/gifts).



> Requested by LadyMuzzmuzz.
> 
> Nero is 10 years old. 
> 
> Happen in the same universe as my previous work, After the Rain, Comes The Sun.

When Vergil received the call from Nero's school, Vergil was in the midst of making an important deal with his client that could bring in huge revenue to Devil May Cry. Feeling a bit perplexed, He had to excuse himself to answer the call. Worry started to tug on his chest when he received the call, did something happen to his son? Was Nero safe? Was the demons finally able to trace him and his son and started an ambush? 

Vergil shook his head, trying to calm himself as he picked up the call. He won't lie though, he felt a bit anxious before he heard the serious tone of Nero's teacher, business as always, not in distress or in a panic. That actually made Vergil feel a bit at ease before he asked the teacher what's the matter. 

Well what happened next caused Vergil to immediately postpone his meeting with his client as he drove his way to Nero's school. 

Vergil didn't know what to make with the information given by his son's teacher. Apparently his son was caught into a huge fight with one of his classmates and now the kid's parent was demanding to see him and had his son expelled. 

Which was why he found himself outside of the school's principal's office, waiting to be called in as the Principal discussed with the kid's mother. 

Nero sat at the waiting chair, refusing to acknowledge his father. He had his brows all scrounged up, trying his best not to let the tears to spill. Vergil was very much aware of that and he let out a sigh causing Nero to flinch further in his seat. 

Nero's grip on his knees tightened, and he glanced a bit to look at his father before he quickly looked away. His father had that cold expression that he usually had whenever he was furious over something. And Nero felt his heart sank as right now his father was definitely mad with him, possibly felt disappointed with him as well as his father still hadn't looked at him or even said a single word. 

The door to the office chimes in and the Principal called for his father to come inside. Nero watched his father walk in and the door closed shuts leaving Nero behind feeling dreadful for the outcome. 

***

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose. That woman's voice was so loud as if she was screeching like a banshee. He felt his ears about to bleed with that frequency of hers that matches the scream of Hell Vanguard. 

"Mr Vergil, do you have anything to say?" Mr Robinson's soothing voice brought him back to the table. It seemed the principal and the mother were waiting for him to explain something, maybe made up an excuse for his son's behaviour, whatever that was. 

"As you know Mr Principal, my son had never got himself in any sort of trouble before. Expelling him for a mistake that clearly wasn't just his is a bit too drastic, am I right?" 

The kid's mother, Mrs Carson, was about to protest before Mr Robinson raised his hand to tell her to stand down. "Yes, Mr Vergil. I believe so too. Nero has always been a good student. Never once did he get involve in any trouble. Indeed, this school has its rules to follow and every misconduct will not go unpunished. However, we will not simply punish students without investigating the root cause of the problem. Let alone expel a student who has always been a model student to this school."

"Are you kidding me? Is my son's bloodied nose isn't a hard proof enough for you to expel that naughty kid of his? Or what? This person here pays you a lot for this school? Is that why you are trying to be on his good side?" 

Vergil was basically seething from his seat and was about to explode from the ridiculous accusation before Mr Robinson quickly stepped in. 

"Mrs Carson, I would really appreciate if you didn't throw out baseless accusations to our school or even to the member of the faculty" 

"Why? Isn't that the truth?" She challenged the principal before she eyed Vergil once again "I heard that you are a single father? I guess that explains his behaviour, growing without a mother." 

A sudden cold air hit the room and Vergil felt so done and tired from just being here. He swore he could hear his demon reeling on the inside but he must keep his cool. 

"Mrs Carson, I believe you are a good mother but have you ever asked you son, Patrick was it?- why did Nero punch him?" Vergil turned his face to Mrs Carson and for the first time ever, she blanched seeing his cold murderous expression. 

"I.. I did not." She stammered before she gulped an air and turned to the principal "Why does it matter? My son was hurt and you expect me to ask him why he deserved it?" 

"Maybe? Then you will know how your son has been bullying my son ever since he was in the first grade." Vergil shot back. Mrs Carson was taken aback and tried to say something when Vergil cut her off. "You never know about that, do you? Well now you do and in these circumstances, your son is not completely innocent. And now I have to ask, is that how you teach your children? To be a bully? " 

Mrs Carson's face felt so hot, out of anger or maybe embarrassment. She tried to retort back, claiming that Vergil was trying to taint her son's image to the school. If it wasn't because she's a human and he's currently in his son's school, Vergil would gladly silence that poor excuse of that mother with his sword. But luckily for him, Mr Robinson swiftly took over and exerted order to the room. In the end, Mrs Carson relented and the principal had a talk with both children and some witnesses. 

In the end, both Nero and Patrict got a week of detention after school. 

When Vergil and Nero left the school building, they saw Mrs Carson scolding his son to no ends. When they noticed the father and son, she quickly went into her car and drove as fast as she could. 

Silence fell between the two father and son as Vergil drove back home. Nero clutched his school bad tightly, still afraid to look at his father. Nero knew that his father had an important business meeting today. It was something that he saw his father make a note in his planner. Nero didn't even have to ask how important the meetings were to his dad. And he ruined it. His father must be feeling very disappointed at him for his action. 

"Do you want to stop by the ice cream shop, Nero?" 

Nero turned to his father and his father looked at him, his gaze was soft which was not something Nero expected to see since just a moment ago, his father had that murderous angry look on his face. 

Nero blinked again and his father's soft gaze was still there, and he was waiting patiently still for Nero's answer. 

"You're not mad at me, Dad?" Nero finally had the courage to ask.

"Why should I? You did what you found was right. You stood on your grounds and defended your friends. There's nothing to be mad over that." Vergil explained. When the truth was finally being told, Vergil couldn't help but to feel proud at his son for standing up against the bully. He knew his son would never hit a person without a reason. 

"Then why do you look so angry?" Nero still couldn't shake the cold expression his father emitted back in school. 

"Because I can't believe that kid still caused you problems until you had to resort to violence in order to defend yourself." Nero stared at his knees, feeling a bit better. 

Vergil took another turn around the corner and stopped his car in front of the new ice cream shop. "However I must tell you this Nero, as a lesson that I want you to always remember: Every action that you take has its consequences, no matter how big or small it is. And you need to be responsible for the consequences that follow from it. Because if you don't, you will not grow." Vergil said as he ran his fingers on his son's hair. Nero couldn't help it but to blush at the action but deep within, he found something in the depth of his father's gaze, as if the words that his father had said resonant closely to his heart. Nero never knew what his father was like before he had him but from the things he had heard indirectly from his uncle and aunt Lady, his father wasn't exactly a nice man like he was in the present. 

"I'll remember it, dad." Nero nodded and Vergil smiled, patting his head one last time. 

"Now, shall we get you an ice cream, then?" 

"Yes!" Nero jumped in joy, feeling much better than he was before. 


End file.
